


The Price You're Willing to Pay

by misamisa711



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bring Back the Death, Episode: s04e01 Lazarus Rising, M/M, soul trading
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misamisa711/pseuds/misamisa711
Summary: Sam发现，他要为复活Dean付出的代价，是未所料及的。





	The Price You're Willing to Pay

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇废稿，不会再更新勒

一句话简介：Sam发现，他要为复活Dean付出的代价，是未所料及的。

1.  
Sam从床上翻滚下来的时候碰倒了地上的酒瓶，差点将他绊倒。他的头格外沉重，他在地板上走路的时候几乎不能控制住他的脚步。他的眼睛红肿干涩，脸浮肿了起来。他肩膀像是拉了一个晚上的纤绳般地疼痛，他的右手臂不知何故淤青了起来，直到过了一会，Sam才回想起来，他的手臂上的酸痛是因为他不得不徒手挖出一个深坑的缘故。  
一个墓坑。  
三天前，Sam埋葬了他的哥哥。  
Dean入土的地方几乎不能算是一个体面的地方，长着大片的蒲公英和蓍草花，Sam甚至没能给他的哥哥准备一口棺材，他给Dean的只有一块旅馆床单充当的裹尸布。  
酒精的作用下，想到Dean的名字已经不会让Sam更加伤心了，痛楚也变得模糊，他眼睛里的泪水在昨天已经流干，像是被捅了一刀的伤口，不再流血，只是隐隐作痛。  
Sam要去一个地方。  
尽管头脑因为醉酒而不清醒，但他内心深处，他知道自己接下来要做什么。他已经做好准备了。  
Dean不会喜欢的，若他知道，他甚至会勃然大怒。  
但是Sam管不了那么多了，在这件事情上他不需要理智。Sam需要Dean活着。Dean用一年交换了Sam的生命，Sam打算做和Dean一样的事。不管这次的代价是什么，Sam不在乎用剩下一年，一个月，甚至是一天生命的代价换取Dean复活。  
Sam已经收集齐仪式所需的所有道具。一捧从Dean墓穴中挖出的泥土，一株干枯的蓍草花，一张从他假证件上剪下来的照片，一小块黑猫的骨头。  
剩下的就是动手去做了。  
Sam深吸一口气，空气让他的肺部疼痛，他的双手不住颤抖，呼吸变得急促起来，他的心脏怦怦跳动着，仿佛随时都要从他的胸腔中蹦出来。Sam用旅馆床头柜上放的便签条和笔写下“Dean，请原谅我。”  
在又灌下大半瓶烈酒后，Sam下定了决心。他将外套裹在身上，出门去了。

\----  
Sam出门的时候，天已经完全黑透，旅馆外的郊野小路上只有月亮惨淡的光芒。五月初的晚风带着寒意，Sam咬着牙走了大约一个小时才找到一处可以用来完成仪式的十字路口。他在交叉路前站定，将仪式要用到的所有道具放进一个铁盒子里，然后挖出一个可以用来掩埋盒子的土坑。  
“拜托，Dean。你不能这样对我。”Sam一边填平坑里的土一边自言自语道，“是你先开始的。”  
做好这一切后，Sam站起身，仰起脸看向天空，他在原地转了一圈，“无论是谁，都快他妈的给我出现吧！”他大喊，用尽他全身的力气。月光下，荒野之上，他的声音传得很远很远，Sam在寂静和微风中等待着，他就像蒙着眼站在悬崖边缘，为即将到来的酷刑而心惊胆跳。  
“又一个Winchester。”Sam回头，其中一条路上，站着一个身材窈窕的女子，她是那种走在路上都会被路人多看几眼的漂亮女郎。她浑身上下散发的气场给人一种与周围的环境格格不入的感觉，盯得久一点，Sam甚至感受到了被深渊吞没的恐惧。  
那是十字路口的恶魔。  
她发出尖锐的笑声，然后她的眼睛变成血红的颜色，比她的嘴唇还要鲜红。  
“我要求交易。”Sam说，竭力保持冷静，尽管他声音中的颤抖可能早已背弃了他的伪装。  
“嗯，真是有趣，Dean Winchester刚从我这里用一年换取了他弟弟的性命，转眼之下，你又跑来我这里来了。”  
“我要你把Dean复活。”Sam说。  
红眼恶魔的嘴角浮现出一个笑容，“你有什么可以给我的呢？”  
“我的生命，拿去，剩下无论是一年也好，一个月也好，一星期也好。”Sam管不了那么多了，他知道自己手上的筹码已经不多了。  
恶魔发出一声急促的笑声，“哦，可怜的Sammy，我恐怕你的剩下的生命不可能值得那么多，要让一个已经堕入地狱的灵魂重返人间可是需要付出非常大的代价的。”  
“那你尽管说是什么代价吧。”Sam说，无论是什么样的代价，他都准备坦然接受。  
“我想到，与其让你的灵魂白白在地狱里浪费，不如让你在下地狱之前帮我做点事情。”恶魔说，脸上的笑容更加明显了。  
Sam犹豫了，他没想到出卖灵魂还可以以这样的方式。他本以为，被地狱之犬拖下地狱里已经是最糟糕的代价了，显然，恶魔们有种诡异的找乐子方式。  
仿佛是看穿了Sam的心思一般，恶魔催促道，“你到底是想要交易还是不想？如果你不想继续，那也是可以，只怕你哥哥的灵魂早已经在地狱受尽折磨了。死前五十年的劳役，你将会替我做很多事情。”  
恶魔的活计，Sam偶尔有听说过，替恶魔将心含欲望的人类引诱至十字路口交易，替恶魔做一些欺骗人类灵魂的勾当。  
“我愿意。”Sam说，为这个极度不平等的交易敲上定音锤，恶魔满意地笑了，显然是为自己能从这个交易中获得的丰厚对价。那么，接下来，他需要做的是，亲吻这个该死的恶魔。  
“非常高兴看到你已经想清楚了。”红眼恶魔走到Sam面前。  
他们就要以恶魔之吻，完成交易了，Sam的内心感到解脱和轻松，他欠Dean的债还清了，他内心这样确信，只要Dean复活，他就不欠Dean什么，Dean的感受是Sam当前最不为考虑的因素。  
Sam这么做可能是过于鲁莽，但是Dean什么时候考虑过Sam的感受？  
Sam闭上眼睛，等着恶魔给上他一个吻，宣告的契约的封缄。  
Sam视线的余光中闪现出一片刺眼的光芒，他睁开眼，只见眼前的恶魔双眼、口、鼻中发出蓝色的光芒，就像是慢动作电影一般，她发出可怕的惊叫声，然后，从光涌出的地方，她的眼睛被烧焦成了两个黑洞，恶魔倒在了地上，变成一具死尸。  
恶魔倒下的地面不远处出现了一对黑色皮鞋，Sam的视线从地上抬起，遇上了一对蓝色的眼睛，那是一个穿着米色风衣的男人，他的双手插在风衣口袋里，他的眉头紧皱，仿佛Sam是一个亟待解决的谜团，或者另外一个观察对象。  
眼前这人的眼神之中有种让Sam莫名感到安心的能量，虽然他还未知道来者是否具有善意，Sam甚至不知道眼前的这个男人可能是什么生物，是另一种恶魔，抑或是另一种怪物？无论如何，有着能将红眼恶魔一下子就消灭的力量的生物，绝对不是什么寻常的事物。  
“你是谁？”Sam走上前，迎上男人的视线，他的视线仿佛有重量，将Sam的所有一切都看穿，不知为何，他有种这样的错觉。  
“我是Castiel。”男人回答，他的名字发音通过他低沉的嗓音发出，像是有无数的回音一般，在Sam的心头震荡。  
“不，你到底是什么东西。恶魔不会被轻易杀死，我所知道能杀死恶魔的，只有恶魔之刃。”  
“我是侍奉主的天使。”Castiel淡淡地说，他的表情有些许疑惑，“荣光也是可以消灭恶魔的。”  
Castiel伸出两根手指在Sam轻点了一下，他身体里的所有疼痛和不舒服的地方顿时消失了。  
“好吧，你是个天使，Dean说过你们是不存在的。”Sam说，他的胸口升起了悲痛。  
“我们比你们所创造出的任何一种历史、文明都要古老，我们自上帝创造人类之前就一直存在。”Castiel说，像是为Sam娓娓道来，Sam此时才发现天使原本的声音非常好听。  
“好吧，如果你们是真的存在，那么为什么之前你们不出现？我是说，当恶魔横行人间，当Dean被拖下地狱时？”  
“我们自几个世纪之前就不在人间走动了。”Casitel低垂下眼，那是一丝懊恼吗？Sam觉得自己看错了，那样的表情不应该出现在这种生物的脸上。  
“所以你们没能救得了Dean？”Sam追问。  
Castiel脸上的表情证实了Sam的猜想。“那是我们任务中的一个失误，当我们赶到时，Dean的灵魂已经被地狱犬拖入炼狱了。”Casitel说，一脸的不快，他的表情像是在不赞同什么。  
“但是我们会找出一个办法的。”Castiel又说，仿佛急切想要讨好Sam似的，“从地狱中将灵魂救出虽然罕见，但并非闻所未闻。Dean在地狱里呆的时间应该还不长，值得我们一试。”Castiel说完，朝Sam露出一个生硬的笑容，Sam莫名地被逗笑了，他笑出声，Castiel脸上疑惑的神情让Sam反而笑得更厉害了，就像是内心中紧绷的弦突然崩断了似的，他几乎笑得要滚到地上，直到他抬头，看见Castiel一脸怒视地看着他，  
“抱歉，你说的‘我们’是指还有其他像你这样的……天使吗？这意味着天堂派了更多的天使完成这个任务？”Sam问，内心充满好奇。  
“不，这里只有我，”Castiel解释道，“天堂现在忙得派不出人来。”  
“所以只有你和我，哈？”Sam说，眼下的情况让Sam无论怎样也无法放松下来，“那么让我们马上开始吧。”  
Castiel对Sam的回应是一个不置可否的表情，Sam眼看着他耸了耸肩，“不是现在，”Castiel说，“现在的我能量很低，没有办法飞到地狱上去，更别提是将Dean拉上来了。”  
“天堂为什么派你下来？明明有其他更强的可以派遣。”  
“如果不是因为你愚蠢的举动，我的计划也不会被打乱。”Castiel突然像是生起气来，搞得Sam摸不着头脑。一个猜想在Sam心头浮现。  
“你是擅自行动？”Sam问，鉴于Castiel躲躲闪闪的态度，他觉得其中一定有鬼。Castiel不回答了，这反而更加印证了Sam的猜测。  
“理论上来说，天堂给我的指令仍旧有效。他们说的是，‘拯救Dean Winchester的灵魂’，那是在他被地狱犬拖入地狱之前了。但是既然他的灵魂身在地狱，我想，指令仍旧算数。”  
“好吧好吧，亡羊补牢，我懂了。”Sam说，Castiel给了他一个不高兴的瞪视。  
“我饿了。”Castiel突然宣布，“消灭一个红眼恶魔会消耗我大部分的精力，消耗的荣光在没有其他天使的情况之下，只能通过人类的食物来补充。”  
“好吧，”Sam诧异，“我请客。”他说。毕竟，请救命恩人一顿晚饭也不是不可以，不是吗？

\----  
“所以你们那么多年来都是观察。”Sam说，插了一口沙拉，一边嚼着一边说，“是很么改变了这种现状？”  
“我刚才跟你说了，”Castiel咬下一大口汉堡，嘴里混合着汉堡说话了，这让他的声音听起来滑稽得含糊不清，“你到底在想什么，和红眼恶魔做那样的交易。”  
“你不懂，Dean死了。”Sam放下手中的叉子说。  
“我有时候发现你们人类的事情真的是一个难解的谜团，你死了，Dean和恶魔做交易将你复活，然后你又跑去用更加不理想的代价换取Dean复活，到头来，你们仅仅只是交换了生死的位置，但是却付出了惨重的代价。”Castiel说完，吃完了整个汉堡，他的食量惊人，让Sam不禁感觉请Castiel吃饭是一个错误。  
“听着，”Sam说，喝了一大口水，“有的时候，事情并不是你们所想的那样，一物换一物好吗？Dean死了，我一个人活在这个世界上，我宁可用更多的代价换取他的复活，也宁愿放弃活着，那样子的感觉比死去更加难受。”  
“这就是我们在人间观察了那么多年，还是不明白你们想法的原因。”Castiel耸耸肩，尽管他装作人类的样子在Sam看来非常的别扭，但比起他惊人的食量来说，那不算什么。  
“算了，”Sam放弃了他解释的尝试，他连Dean也没办法说服，更不必说是这样一个异世界来的生物了，“你吃饱了吗？我们得想出一个法子去救Dean。”虽然不是今天，但是有个计划总是让Sam感到稍微安心一些。  
“计划？说实话，在我的荣光恢复到满格之前，都没有其他更好的办法。”Castiel摇摇头，他似乎终于吃饱了，他将汉堡油纸揉成一团，丢进托盘里，和其他的油纸一起堆成了一座油纸小山。  
Sam叫来服务员结账，“你的天使电量……大概什么时候能够充满？”  
“长则数月，短则几周，取决于我皮囊的欲望得到满足的速度。”  
Sam被呛到了，恰在此时，服务员给他带来了账单，“欲望？作为天使也是有欲望的吗？”他皱眉，装作是因为看到了账单上的数字。现在，账单上的数字对Sam来说并不是当下最让他震惊的事情了。  
“我本身不会有欲望。”Castiel用奇怪的眼神看了Sam一眼，“但是我的皮囊会有，他会定期感到饥渴和性欲，如果我没有满足他，我的荣光就会衰竭。”  
“老兄，听到一个天使说起性欲还是让人感觉怪怪的。”Sam大笔一挥，用伪造的信用卡支付了这顿价格高昂（大部分是来自Castiel吃的几十个汉堡）的晚餐。  
“实际上，这是我重返人间第一次‘充电’，”Castiel用着他不知道从哪里学来的手势用右手的食指和中指在空气中比划出一个双引号的手势，Sam见了，朝Castiel翻了一个白眼。“此前我一直处于能量不足的状态，直到这顿晚饭之后。”  
“我确信你能找到其他的充电方法的。”Sam说，不确定Castiel需要的会是什么。  
“是这样没错……”Castiel沉思了一阵，“只是我的效率不是很高。”  
“你说什么？”Sam伸手去抓小碟子上的薄荷糖，听到Castiel的话，他失手将糖粒掉在地上。  
“最有效的方法是人类交合，当然，拿非利是需要避免的。”  
“什么是拿非利？”Sam的好奇心被吊起来了，很快他就要后悔自己问过这样的话。  
“我的皮囊是男性。所以，和人类女性的交媾是要极力避免的。”  
于是Castiel就剩下了一种选择可能性……Sam心想，然后他扫视了一下Castiel穿着的风衣，西装还有皮鞋。哦。Sam心想。

\----  
“Sam，你不必这样子的。我可以找其他的法子给我的荣光‘充电’。”这次，Castiel不再用他笨拙的人类手势了。相反，他在房间里焦急地走过来走过去。  
“是不必还是不想？”Sam问，如果天使拒绝他的帮助是因为他拥有着被恶魔诅咒的血统——  
然而Castiel似乎看穿了Sam的所思所想，他用语言保证道：“我确定恶魔血统不是一个特别大的问题。只是——”Castiel的欲言又止让Sam不禁怀疑这种荣光的充电方式是否有某些永久的不良后果。  
“只是什么？”  
“就这么直接上的话，恐怕你会被我的荣光灼瞎。” Castiel紧张地咬着嘴，让他的下嘴唇泛着红扑扑的水光。  
Sam听出了Castiel话中没表达出的东西。  
“所以你要事前做点什么？”  
这回轮到Castiel惊讶了，Sam听懂了Castiel话里的意思，他的脸上很快浮现出一丝赞许的神色，他朝Sam点点头，“我将需要给予你一些我的东西。”  
“好，那么就是首先是我在下面咯。”Sam出了一个口哨，掩饰他心中的紧张，毕竟他并没有正式地进行过金赛量表，而他一直自认自己是处于量表1的位置。或许，他应该将自己的性向在量表的位置中向右移一会…… 尤其是当他看向Castiel该死的脸时，还有Castiel一直做着无辜表情的下垂眼，Sam不禁好奇当Castiel处于他的视线下方的位置时，跪在他的身前，那会是一副怎么样的景象。  
打住。Sam的内心有个声音在大声呼喊，他姑且将这个归类为他“直”的另一半自我。  
为什么不呢？他内心的另一个声音低声说，用着类似Castiel般低沉的声音。  
为什么不呢。Sam在Castiel面前站定，比起拯救Dean来说，他的性别认同障碍不是一个大的问题，特别是眼前站着这样一个天使的时候。  
\----  
第一次总是尴尬的。  
与Castiel四目相对的时候，Sam感受到了屋内陡然上升的温度——或许可能只有他的脸。  
“我——”他和Castiel同时出声。  
“还是你先说吧。”Sam突然意识到他和Castiel现在正在进行的对话就像是三流的三级片里的对白。  
“我是说，如果你觉得不舒服的话，我们可以改天再试。”Castiel的额头上渗出一滴汗珠，这让Sam猛然意识到他们靠得是有多么地近。他能闻到Castiel身上的气味，带着点旅馆的肥皂味——Castiel在吃完汉堡后用肥皂洗了手，但这掩盖不了他紧紧扣上的衣领下，颈侧处散发出来的淡淡的松木香味，若有若无。Sam不禁在意起，Castiel的皮囊是否曾经使用过香水，Castiel是否有意保留下他曾经这个皮囊的一些身体特征，甚至是一些小小的装束上的习惯。  
“不，不，我没有这么想。”Sam赶忙摇摇头，他感受到了空气中轻微的拉扯力，像是隐形的作用在他和Castiel之间的潮汐，将他推向天使的方向。在Sam的双手放在Castiel的肩膀上之前，Castiel轻握住他的手腕。  
“你的脉搏加快了，这是正常的吗——”  
Castiel还未完成他的句子，Sam就倾身向前，他的嘴唇和Castiel的相碰，Castiel的嘴唇在触碰之下从干燥变成湿润，他的舌头滑了进来，Sam的一声惊呼还未发出就破碎在喉咙里，他以为天使都是不会主动的。  
显然Sam想错了，下一秒的他就被Castiel向后推倒在床上，吻短暂地暂停了。天使曲起膝盖磨蹭他，Sam的脖子向后仰去，直到Castiel再一次爬上来吻上他的嘴，他才发现自己一直发出短促的喘息声，他明明不是在床上会发出很大声音的人。  
现在，Castiel脱下了他的风衣，他的西装外套，Sam解开Castiel的领带，“快将这该死的玩意脱下来。”他说，Castiel点点头，将身上最后的一点衣服脱下来，衬衫落在地上发出啪沙的声音，“我以前从来没做过这个。”Castiel说，“尽管人类的交媾行为我是有观察过的。”  
Sam笑出声，他吻了吻Castiel的嘴角，宽慰性地说，“我也没有和同性做过这个。”他说。  
那又有什么关系呢？热情弥补了经验和技巧的不足，Sam发现自己很快就硬了，在Castiel不懈的亲吻攻击之下，他明显也感到Castiel四角裤底下的硬度，天使勃起了，这个认知让Sam更加激动了。  
“Sam，我想我需要，进入你。”Castiel从另一个缠绵的吻中解脱，抬起脸看Sam，湛蓝色击中了Sam。  
“没问题。”他说，他的身体是多么迫切想要和Castiel的合二为一。天啊，他有多久没做这个了？他上一次和另一个人有如此亲密的行为是在什么时候？  
Castiel的触摸让Sam回过神来，他这才发现他的双腿已经分开，Castiel的手指颇有技巧地在他的勃起上抚摸着，天使罪恶的手指啊，“你是从哪里学到这个的？”Sam说，不经意又泄出一丝呻吟。  
“《爱经》。”天使一本真经的回答让Sam笑了出来，“我没想到你们也会看这个。”  
然后Castiel又动了起来，Sam说不出话来了，欲望像是水流一样满溢出来，他爬起来在床头柜里找到润滑剂，“开始吧。”他说，差点咬到自己的舌头。  
Castiel注视着他，他沉甸甸的目光中充满了难以言述的情感，那种感觉让Sam的胸膛突然充满了希望。  
第一下的感觉是充满和发胀，Sam抬眼看向Castiel，意外地发现天使也失去了控制，他闭上眼睛的样子非常好看，Sam心想，然后他也闭上了眼，感受到Castiel完全进入了他。  
“Sam……”Castiel气喘吁吁地说，轻轻晃动，紧密的感觉贴着Sam，他从来没有如此暴露过，被需要的感觉是如此美好，这种感觉让Sam宁可放弃所有。他伸出手臂，抱紧了Castiel。  
先是几下短促的挺动，接着两个人都不受控制般地，节奏加快了，Sam的头脑已经变成了一片浆糊，Castiel堵住了他的嘴，用一连串的湿漉漉的吻，空气中发出噼里啪啦的声音，Sam睁开双眼，发现Castiel黑色的翅膀包裹着他们的身体，他着迷地握住羽毛的关节处，天使发出一声低吼，在他体内冲刺起来。  
Sam的高潮来得无声无息，他不知道自己是何时抵达彼处，然后他感受到Castiel动作之间的停顿。所以就是那里了，Sam的脑后感到一阵空灵的呼啸，他的身体被温暖的感觉充满，Castiel蓝色的眼睛发出白色的光芒，天使的嘴动了动，直到他发现Castiel不是用他平时的声音和他说话，比起声带发声，更加像是天使直接在他脑海中用有回音的声音和他说，他听见了一声轻叹。  
“你的眼睛很漂亮。”Castiel说，高潮后的天使感觉不一样了，比起神圣性来说，他的声音里充满了柔软，像是他也变成了人类一样。  
Sam对Castiel微笑，他翻过身来将Castiel圈在身下，和天使面对面环抱着。Castiel的翅膀没有收起来，Sam伸出一只手好奇地摸着翅膀上光滑的羽毛，Castiel的喉咙里发出一声满足的咕哝声。  
“我喜欢你的翅膀。”他说。  
Sam听见翅膀再一次展开的声音，他的后背被翅膀的羽毛围绕，包裹起来。

2.  
性爱之后，Sam拖着天使进浴室洗澡。他在浴缸里放上热水，然后牵着Castiel的手，引导他进入浴缸中，之后他也加入了他。  
Castiel脸上的表情是Sam从未见过的，他脸上的脆弱和好奇显露无疑。“这种感觉非常奇怪。”Castiel承认道，他向后梳去的刘海因为水汽的缘故落了一些下来，Sam伸手拨开那缕发丝，Castiel握住他的手腕。  
“怎么个奇怪法？”  
“通常而言，我的翅膀是不会轻易给人类看见的。更不必说是被凡人触碰。”  
那么刚才的触碰，Sam所目睹的景象，是罕见的……  
“Sam Winchester，你和我所知的有很大的不同。”Castiel说，“天堂告知我，说你注定要堕落入恶魔之道，成为和魔鬼一般的事物。显然，这样的评价是不公的。”  
“不，Castiel，在遇到你之前，我的确准备将灵魂出卖给恶魔。”  
Castiel给了他一个奇怪的眼神，“我不认为这是一件出人意料的事情，Dean是你的兄长，他死去，你急迫想要救活他。”  
“这貌似和你之前的说法有些不同。”Sam谨慎地指出，在餐厅里，天使对于Sam意图拯救他哥哥的方式表示了极大的不理解，他甚至认为那种方式是愚蠢的。  
“在这之前，我仅仅只是知晓你行为的原因，却无法真正理解你行为的动机。但是现在我知道了，”Castiel的手掌握住了Sam的，不言而喻的共通感在两人的指尖连接之处流淌，“我知晓你，知道你为什么要这么做。你牺牲自己拯救Dean是出于爱，是出于无私。”  
“我这么做只是为了让自己好受一点。”Sam反驳，“Dean是因我而死，他死后，我没有一天不活在痛苦之中，起先，我憎恨他，为什么非得付出代价让我复活？后来，我憎恨自己，是我拖累了Dean，如果我小心点，如果我不死去，Dean就不必经历失去的痛苦，就不必做出这样的抉择。然后，我感到自己一无是处，毕竟，我生来就不断搞砸一切，这一切不过是宏大命运的其中一环。最后，说到底我还是为了自己的私欲，或许我只是想尽早结束这种不被需要的痛苦。”  
“Sam。”Castiel抬起一只手指，被水润湿的指尖抵在Sam的嘴唇上，天使制止了他的发言，“让我给你看。”  
Castiel合拢十指，他的手指贴在Sam的两边脸上，Castiel的额头与他的相抵。有那么一瞬间，Sam感到十分疑惑，直到一种了然的感觉从他与Castiel接触的地方蔓延开来。Castiel用着非语言的方式和Sam交流，像是Castiel直接通过彼此之间的连结和Sam沟通，超越语言可描述，Castiel的荣光在他身体深处悸动，随着他的心跳节拍闪动着。Sam的头脑晕乎乎的，天使将一切复述给Sam，Castiel用的是陌生的语言，突然之间，古老的音调在Sam的脑海中浮现出一个个意义。天使用着他的语言说：“Sam Winchester，我了解你，知晓你的一切。”  
这句话就像一句承诺，让Sam心中充满期冀，胸膛充满沉甸甸的热度，他不确定这是否是因为Castiel的荣光，天使给予他的一部分在他体内照耀，还是因为天使本来的声音就具有这样的穿透力。  
突然之间Sam就像个饥渴的青少年一样吻着Castiel，不能说是因为迫于当时的情势，也不能说是因为他太久没有和别人这样亲密过，他就是渴望着Castiel，没有其他的原因。  
“好吧。”Castiel的嘴角浮起微笑的弧度，“看来我们不应该先洗澡。”

——  
在给Castiel做了一个口活，然后Castiel用手给Sam抚弄出来后，他们才跌跌撞撞地从不再冒着蒸汽的浴室里出来。  
房间里的挂钟指向了凌晨十二点的位置，这意味着从餐厅回来后，他们一直——Sam猛地脸红了，他的全身肌肉都在酸痛，从指尖到膝盖，Sam都能感受到冲击的余韵，但是他不介意，他挺喜欢这种感觉，Sam不清楚是因为天使的荣光让他浑身发暖，还是因为和Castiel性爱本身让他愉悦的缘故，他的脸上一直挂着恍惚的笑容。  
“我饿了。”Castiel突然说，从他肚子里传来巨大的响声，似乎是为了印证他这句话我不是在撒谎，“大概是因为最近都在纵容我皮囊的欲望的缘故，他最近常常能感受到饥饿。”  
于是Sam打电话点了披萨，和Castiel一起坐在沙发上等披萨的到来。或许是为了打发这种无聊的空白时间，也或者是因为Castiel就是出于对人间了解的好奇，天使打开了电视机。  
“你知道，我的皮囊经常一个人在楼下看电视。”Castiel突然扭过头对Sam说。  
“那么你现在还看吗？”  
“偶尔。”天使正目不转睛地看着电视机屏幕，不需要借助遥控器，仅凭他的意念，电视上的频道就自行滚动着、天使似乎是想在一百多个频道中找出感兴趣的节目。  
“人类的电视节目非常有趣，尽管我不总能理解里面的意思。”  
Sam看了一眼电视机屏幕上的画面，差点咬到舌头。  
“额，Cas，你不能就这么，在别人面前看黄片。”  
电视上演着披萨男和小保姆的色情电影，当Sam的目光注意到画面时，披萨男正将保姆放在大腿上，一下又一下地拍打着她从黑色短裙中露出的屁股。  
“嗯……”Castiel发出了一声鼻音，他的眼睛眯起，“我不是很明白。”他说。黄片的表达形式让Castiel完全迷糊了，“如果这个男人喜欢这个保姆，那么为什么他要打她屁股？”  
Sam捂住脸，“人类表达喜爱的方式有很多种。”他能感受到自己的手掌下，脸颊在发烫，电视机里，女演员发出了令人印象深刻的呻吟声。  
Castiel低下头，仍旧是一脸疑惑的神情，只是这次，他的视线落在他的双腿之间。Sam看着天使在沙发上扭动，像是非常不舒服的样子。过了好一阵子，Sam才领会过来，Castiel的身体因为黄片而起了反应。  
“需要我帮你吗？”Sam问，朝Castiel伸出了手。  
Castiel站了起来，抓住Sam的手一把将他拉到沙发上，他爬上了沙发，膝盖顶在Sam分开的双腿间。 “Cas，你要——唔！”Sam被Castiel拉进一个缠绵的吻中，Castiel的舌头天杀的有魔力，它在Sam的齿间轻轻撩动了一阵后，Sam就大张着嘴让Castiel进入了，紧接着，Castiel就开始追逐起了Sam极力想隐藏在舌头背后的欲望，他的舌头和Sam的纠缠在了一起。  
Sam发出令自己难为情的喘息气音，他的视线，世界里只剩下Castiel。当Sam醒悟过来，他发现天使正用膝盖轻轻磨蹭着他的大腿内侧，Castiel很快就要开始他的下一轮了，这个认知击中了Sam，让他的勃起蠢蠢欲动。  
“Sam。”Castiel从Sam的嘴唇上离开了，他的嘴唇离Sam很近很近，呼吸出来的热气扑打在他的脸上，Sam想都没想就伸长脖子吻上了天使。  
于是，这渐渐变成了一个互相追逐的游戏，当他停止亲吻，天使就施还予更多的亲吻，直到Sam不得不推开他身上的Castiel，对天使说他需要呼吸。  
最后是披萨外卖的门铃声打断了他们，Sam将Castiel推开，红着脸去开了门，装作若无其事的样子，而不是被人吻得心脏都要跳出来。Sam付了钱，并给了比平常要更多的小费。  
“你不吃吗？”Castiel接过Sam递过来的披萨盒，一屁股坐在Sam的床上，他打开披萨盒，发出一声长长的叹息，“上面有橄榄，还有洋葱。”  
“人类的胃是有极限的。”Sam笑着说，Castiel看了他一眼，就自顾自地开始吃起披萨起来。  
Castiel大口大口吃着披萨，一边发出满足的鼻音，Sam看着Castiel，天使笨拙的动作让他突然笑了出来。  
“为什么笑？怎么了？”  
“没有，”Sam揉了揉眼睛，“只是我很久没有那么开心过了。”  
“性爱让你开心？”Castiel吃完了最后一块披萨，他用纸巾擦了擦嘴，却没能成功地擦掉嘴角的酱汁，“如果是这样的话，你需要好多好多的性爱。”  
Sam哑口无言。  
“你总是看起来很不开心。”  
“我有吗？”Sam说，他低下头，想要在天使面前隐藏自己的心，但是Castiel的嘴角让他分了神。  
“你的嘴角上——”Sam说，天使看他的眼神更加疑惑了。Sam走上前去将Castiel的嘴擦干净了。  
“现在好了？”  
“好了。”Sam朝Castiel露出微笑，他忍不住又亲了亲Castiel。  
“Dean死后，你一直是那种绝望的又痛苦样子。我很高兴你终于走了出来。”  
是因为你。Sam想这样对天使说， 但他选择将这种感觉放在心底，他不能说，至少现在还不能说。  
“我很高兴，我们终于有了一个把Dean救回来的办法。”  
天使点了点头，将视线转开了。  
此后，他们都没再说一句话。

3.  
Sam看见了。  
燃烧的一切，世界充满了烈焰和悲鸣，那声音是空洞的，在Sam的脑海中响起了回音。突然间，他的双脚就站立在炼狱里，眼中目睹着眼前发生的一切。  
在他的视线中，出现了一个高高竖起的类似祭坛的高台，无数的散发着腥臭气息的黑色阴影跪在通往高台的阶梯上，那些影子长得像是扭曲了的人形，从喉咙深处发出可怕的隆隆声响。  
Sam不禁为此毛骨悚然。  
“不——求你了！快住手！”  
从高台的方向，传来了Dean的声音。  
Sam的视线回到远处的高台，在重重的锁链之下，Dean毫无生气的身体被绑在上面，他的身边站着一个举着镰刀的恶魔，恶魔用手中的镰刀将Dean的身体划开，Dean的身体发出可怕的破裂声，他的肌肉被割开，然后是骨骼，Dean在尖叫，在求饶，哭喊，恶魔并没停下手中的动作。  
Sam跑向前，他一边跑一边喊着Dean的名字。  
“Sam！Sammy！救我！”Dean喊着他的名字，Sam心急如焚，他想要快点跑向他的哥哥，将他从恶魔的手中解救，但是那些黑色的影子抓住了他的脚，让他怎么也跑不动，跑不过去。  
“Dean！Dean！”Sam绝望地大喊，他的声音很快就被隆隆的声音吞没了。  
背景里，Dean发出痛苦的声音，他大喊大叫，随着恶魔每一次的刀起刀落，起先，他在尖叫，尖叫，渐渐的，叫喊变成了低声的痛苦呻吟，Dean的声音变得嘶哑，再也发不出任何声音。  
Sam急匆匆地往前跑，就在他跑到高台的面前，他的手伸向前，即将伸向Dean之时，黑色的洪流将他绊倒了。Sam在地上挣扎，想要拼力向前够，黑色的液体从他着地的地方浸透他的衣服，没过他的身体。Sam张嘴，那些可怕的东西就进到了他的嘴里，鼻腔里。  
Sam想要呼吸，但是却怎么也喘不上气来，胳膊也抬不起来了，身体好像失去控制般，一动也不能动弹。黑色的液体在地上卷成了漩涡，他惊恐地发现自己越陷越深，几乎要被吸入到流体造就的深渊处。Sam艰难地抬头看向前方，Dean的身影越来越远，几乎成了一个小黑点，正当他快要窒息时，他耳边传来一阵尖锐的笑声———  
“你为什么要挣扎？”  
是恶魔从远方传来的声音。  
“只要你愿意，这一切都深植在你的体内，等待着觉醒。”  
“我才不是！”Sam想道，奈何他根本发不出任何声音。  
“接受你自己，你和我们流着一样的血脉，承认吧。”  
“不！不！不！”Sam哭喊出来，  
“既定的事实，你是无法抗拒的。承认吧，你不会想要改变的。”  
“我和你们不一样！”  
“我们等着瞧，Samuel，你早晚会发现，你属于我们这边。”恶魔眨了眨眼，他的瞳孔是黄色的。

“Sam！”  
“Sam！”  
有什么人在喊着他的名字。  
像是所有的细胞突然复苏了，Sam深吸一口气，睁开双眼，撞见Castiel担忧的眼神。  
“你做噩梦了。”  
天使说，一只手抚上他的额头，顷刻间，所有的头痛消失了。Sam的意识回到了当下，眼前。  
“发生了什么？”Sam问。  
“你在睡梦中挣扎，但是我却怎么也进不到你的梦境中——”Castiel看起来相当为此烦扰，“这本不应该发生。”  
Castiel的话让Sam内心警铃大作。  
“从一到十，有多坏？”  
“非常坏。”Castiel说，表情严峻，“这意味着，有比我更强大的力量，在接近你。”  
“我见到了黄色眼睛的恶魔，那个杀死我母亲的恶魔。”Sam将梦里的情景，以及他和Dean是怎么用科特枪杀死黄眼恶魔的经过一五一十地告诉了Castiel，天使的眉头紧锁，他的神情更严肃了。  
“你看到的是Azazel，恶魔的统领者。”  
“但是他不可能还活着，他已经死了，不可能再对我施加影响了，不是吗？我是说，他是曾经摆弄过我，将我的生活变成地狱，但Dean最终用科特枪终结了他，他死透了。”  
“不，不是的，”Castiel摇摇头，“区区一个黄眼恶魔不足以将你的梦境与我隔离开来。我担心的是他追随的对象，Lucifer。”  
“Lucifer？那位堕天使，Lucifer？他也是真实存在的吗？”  
“Lucifer他…”Castiel的声音带着颤抖，连Sam都听出了他的惧意，“他曾经是我们的一员，直到他堕落成了魔鬼。他与天堂开战……我们中的很多人都死于那场战役，我们损失惨重。他在天庭挑起战争后，还下去腐朽人类，让人间充满争端和恐惧——在很长一段时间里，Lucifer无人能挡，直到最后被上帝封印了起来。”  
“那道封印现在应该还是完整的吧？”Sam追问，“在封印之下，他没有可能会出现在我的梦中，或者影响我的梦境。”  
“准确来说，上帝施下了一系列的封印，以防有任何闪失。从第一道封印到第六十六道封印，其中，第一道和最后一道封印是最为关键的。第一道是开始，就像是多米诺骨牌的第一张，只要第一道封印被打开，Lucifer的手下一定不会放过任何一个打开后续封印的机会，那么接下来的封印被打开就是迟早的事情。”  
“第一道封印是什么，什么让它如此之重要？”Sam问。  
“我不知道，”Castiel的表情十分疲倦，“就目前而言，我们只清楚，第一道封印和某种堕落事件有关。我们之前做了许多尝试想要搞清楚，但整件事情的保密性都非常之高，以至于参与执行的天使都不能完全知悉他们所从事的任务。”  
“所以那些任务具体都是什么？”  
“大多数时候，我们只是观察，必要的时候，我们才出手。有时候，我只是被听命去做某些特定的事，某些和战斗毫无关系的事情，有时候，那些任务看起来和保护封印并无关联——”Castiel话锋一转，“抱歉，Sam，具体的细节我不能跟你说太多，我不应该跟你说这些的。”  
“好吧。”Sam躺回床上，“这一切都是上帝给你的安排，我懂了。”  
“除了上帝一开始创造出来的四位大天使，我们之中没有其他人见过祂。祂的指令，都是经由四位大天使传达给下面的天使的。”  
“那你们要如何得知这是上帝的旨意？不是我要和你硬拗，只是，毕竟你们都没有亲眼见过上帝，又要从何得知，这是他亲口说的？”  
Castiel张开嘴想要做些自我辩解，还没等得及他开口，屋里就凭空响起除了他们两人之外的声音。  
“我觉得Castiel有点过于多管闲事了，不是么？”  
Sam扭头去看，一名黑人男子站在电视机边，就这么凭空出现在了旅馆房间里。  
“Uriel。”  
Castiel从床沿边起身，他站起来面对这个看起来有些诡异的西装男。  
“Castiel，你好大的胆子，竟然和这种堕落贱种厮混。”  
“Sam不是什么‘堕落贱种’。”Castiel急忙反驳的样子让Sam心头一暖，“我需要弥补我的错误，现在我要来修正它。”  
“这里没有什么错误，一切都尚在掌控之中。如果你是说那个‘无毛猿猴’的猎人兄弟，那个不是你能决定的，Castiel。”  
“当上帝造出我来时，我的使命就本应是保护人类，但是我却没能做到，现在我还有挽救的机会。”  
“Castiel，你不明白。这一切都是计划好的，来自最高层的指令，容不得你去质疑。”  
“难道我们就应该袖手旁观？我厌倦了没有任何解释的命令。”Castiel愤愤地说。Sam能感受到天使之间逐渐紧张起来的氛围。  
“战士应该服从。一个好的战士不应该对自己的目标抱有疑问。”Uriel厉声说，“天堂的战士不应该有对来自上面的指示有任何质疑。你现在的所作所为是危险的，是开始堕落的征兆。”  
Uriel亮出了他的武器，一把银色的长柄三刃剑，向Sam和Castiel走来。  
“Uriel，我不想和你争斗，自相残杀，这不是天父所希望见到的。”  
“我本来想将你带回天堂，交给懂活的人处理你的，现在看来，没有这个必要了。”Uriel摇摇头，故作一副惋惜的样子，“看来你永远都不能从受过的痛苦中长点记性。”  
这句话刺激到了Castiel。  
Castiel从袖子中抽出一把银色的匕首，向屋内的不速之客冲去，他挥舞手臂，银色的刀堪堪划过Uriel喉咙前的空气。Uriel冷笑，那把刀就当啷一声，直直地掉落在地上。  
然后，他举起手，在Castiel挥舞了一下，Castiel立刻就被甩到旅馆一头的墙上，伴随着哐啷的声响掉下来，将墙边柜子上的玻璃装饰摆件扫落在地。  
“你是打不过我的。”Uriel说，他的脸上带着难以掩饰的得意，“像你这种级别的天使，永远也别想挑战比你高阶的天使。”  
Sam想要跑过去帮助Castiel，但Uriel只是一挥手，将Sam的身体钉在另一面墙上不能动弹。  
“Uriel，”Castiel从满是碎玻璃的残骸中站起身来，“我们曾经一起战斗过。”他的语气中带着点恳求，或许是Sam的错觉，Castiel似乎已经无计可施。  
“今时不同往日了，”Uriel满足地笑了，“你因为你的错误而被降职，我得到升职，这本来就是稀松平常的事情。犯过错误就要得到惩罚。”  
“Cas——”Sam大喊，Uriel回头看向他。  
“这就是你心心念念的宠物？”Uriel脸上带着嗤笑，“他看起来就像他们的近亲猿类一样，除了大喊大叫之外，什么也不会做。”他的手指在空气中挥舞了一下，Sam就发现自己无法呼吸。他的双手抓住喉咙，他的声带好像突然被剥夺了，除了呜呜的声音之外其他什么也发布出来。  
“Uriel，放过那个人类，天父将会震怒，如果你伤害了无辜的性命。”  
Uriel冷笑一声，“他还有更多的功用，”他的手指一松，Sam感觉自己又能呼吸了，但是随即，他全身上下的骨头都发出疼痛的震颤，Sam尖叫出声。“但是——这不代表在他发挥更大的价值之前，记住和一个天使苟合的罪孽是有多么深重。”  
“Uriel，你要面对的是我。”Castiel突然站了起来，他的手指在滴血，他侧过身，露出身后的一堵墙，上面用血画着一个Sam并不能读懂的圆形符号。  
Uriel的眼睛睁大了，在他还未动作之前，Castiel沾血的手拍上了那个印记，Uriel发出一声奇怪的声音，像是怒吼，一道炫目的白色光芒充满了整个房间。  
等到Sam的眼睛适应了之后，Uriel消失了。


End file.
